


Beest bij Nacht

by BrutalWarElf



Series: Berserkr 'verse [2]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalWarElf/pseuds/BrutalWarElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut outtake. Takes place somewhere after chapter 9. Besides being a fearsome Berserkr warrior Toki is a hormonal young man who needs to gets his freak on. Often, and creatively. And as quietly as possible because Skwisgaar sleeps five feet away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beest bij Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I asked whether there was demand for more Berserkr smut. Your wish is my command ;)

 

Toki generally seemed to think he was pretty subtle when he jacked off - which was every night and most mornings - but privacy was non-existent in their current situation. Some nights when he thought Skwisgaar was asleep he would get creative, and Skwisgaar would lay awake, inadvertedly listening or watching him move in the dying light of the embers.

It was one of those nights; the restless rustling of straw and furs told him Toki was feeling more than a little antsy, and the heavy anticipation that hung in the air was keeping them both awake. The fire was still burning quite steadily, and it was rather too warm to bury his head under the covers – his preferred method of ignoring Toki’s nightly activities.

The almost inaudible slide of skin on skin was accented by the whispering of fur. Interestingly, it wasn’t the rhythmic jerks that usually gave him away. Skwisgaar rolled over on his side carefully to see what he was doing. The movements stopped abruptly, and he heard Toki take in a sharp breath. He closed his eyes quickly.

‘Ams you awake?’ It was so quiet that it would never have woken him, but since he was listening for it…

He decided not to respond and embarrass them both. Not to mention that he was quite curious what Toki had been up to. Affecting the deep breath of sleep, he remained silent.

Toki waited a while with bated breath before he resumed his subtle movements. Skwisgaar reopened his eyes to look, but there wasn’t much to see until Toki started working up a sweat and kicked off his covers. He was using the flat of his palm and his fingertips to rake across his own skin wherever he could reach, like a lover would, alternately sliding his hands under and over his underclothes. It was only borderline sexual.

Somehow it felt more like an intrusion to watch him this way, so starved of loving touches that he could only get them by his own hand. Presently, he combed one hand through his hair and ran it down his neck, and up again across his jaw. The other hand crept down his thigh across the loose fabric of his smallclothes. Even though his erection jutted out sharply over his hipbone he skirted around it.

Torn between arousal and something akin to heartache, Skwisgaar found himself unable to look away. If they ever got to a point where he could come to terms with Toki’s feelings, this was a good thing to take note of.

Grabbing his cock and palming it lightly through his pants, Toki brought his other hand up to his mouth and suckled on his fingers until they were liberally coated with saliva. He propped up one of his legs and shoved his wet hand down his pants.

Skwisgaar shocked himself by wishing Toki would take of his pants so he could see what he was doing. He rarely got creative with himself- there was no need.

Toki awkwardly shifted around, lifting his hips off his pallet, altering the positions of his hands and legs until he sighed and got rid of his smallclothes altogether. His skin took on the soft glow of the red firelight, and it was something to behold.

Bringing his hand up to his mouth again he wasted no time in getting his fingers wet, and Skwisgaar’s cock gave an uncomfortable twitch, pulsing heavily with sudden need. Toki threaded his arm around his leg and threw his head back as his fingers found their mark. His other hand skimmed his cock with light strokes as he braced himself on the furs.

It looked like an uncomfortable position to maintain, but judging by Toki’s expression it was worth the effort. He kept his breathing relatively quiet, but it stalled every now and then in a stifled moan.

He stilled again, a focused look on his face as he worked his fingers. It seemed to cause him discomfort to a certain degree, but that faded fast when he resumed teasing his cock.

Skwisgaar could see his chest rising and falling with his rapid breathing now, a slight sheen of sweat forming on his skin, a crimson blush staining his cheekbones. His head lolled from side to side, plastering damp strands of hair to his face.

Toki’s hips inadvertedly rose up from the pallet, thrusting into his hands, and it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. The resolution not to jack himself off to the sight was hanging by a thread.

Drawing his hands away reluctantly, Toki rolled onto his side. He aimed a wary glance at Skwisgaar. Satisfied that he did not seem to move, he got on his hands and knees. Lowering his head and shoulders to the fur he sought a comfortable position, draping one arm across his back for better access.

His mouth went slack when he plied his fingers to their task, moving them urgently inside himself. Gripping his cock tightly he started pumping his fist up and down the length, closing his eyes against the overwhelming sensations.

The only thing that was keeping Skwisgaar from climaxing was sheer force of will, but his cock was leaking strings of precome against his stomach. He had no problem disregarding Toki’s normal routine, but this was too much. The abandon with which he touched himself was so unselfconsciously sensual that Skwisgaar started having fleeting visions of kissing his soft, wet lips and brushing the sweaty hair from his face as his hips jerked into his hands – or better yet, fucking into him with his own fingers, or burying his cock to the hilt inside – shit wait no

He squeezed his eyes shut and clamped down on his breath as thick spurts of semen splashed across his front, fighting his body not to betray him while waves of pleasure tore through his limbs. When he came down from his orgasm he ignored the way his undershirt stuck wetly to his skin in favour of letting Toki finish undisturbed.

Toki was rocking back onto his fingers erratically now, unable to stifle his gasps, slowing his strokes to draw out his pleasure until he could hold it back no more. The shock of his climax echoed through Skwisgaar’s languid body as he heard more than saw him spill onto his covers with a breathless moan.

His fingers still moved gently inside him while he regained his breath, but after a while he withdrew them and got up, rolling his shoulders. He walked away silently to wash his hands in a bucket of water, favouring Skwisgaar with a full view of his shapely ass.

What did he not like about Toki again?      


End file.
